LOZ: The Modern Age Part II
by Sargent. Stripes
Summary: sorry it took so long for the 2nd part, the third will be up really soon! ; - )


-Author's note- Sorry it took so long 2 get the 2nd part up, I go to a private school and they pile the work on u like there was no tomorrow, also, contrary to what some readers may think, this is not a steal from Coke's Perfect Z story, I haven't even ever read it.-  
  
Now for the rest o' the story!  
  
  
LOZ: The Modern Age: part 2  
  
Link walked into the stables of Lon Lon Ranch looking for Malon. Then out of the corner of his eye he saw a red fiery object.   
  
"Oh, Hi Fairy Boy." Malon said with a giggle that made Link melt. "Are you here to pick up Epona?"  
  
Link had lost himself in her eyes, her hair, her face, he was lost in her. For the longest time he had loved her, ever since the day they met in the market. But he'd never thought of telling her. What if she laughed at him, or rejected-"Link?"  
  
Link came out of his trance. "Oh yeah, how's she doing?"  
  
"Oh she's fine, the new horse shoes fit great."  
  
"Hey boy!" Came the voice of Ingo, the ranch hand. "There's a royal guard here to see you!"  
  
"How'd he know I was here?" Link said.  
  
"You forget I'm a telepathic." Came the unmistakable voice of Princess Zelda.  
  
"Crap! How long have you been here?" he said to himself.  
  
"Oh not long..." She said sarcastically. "I'm having a royal guard escort you to the castle, the sages are having an emergency meeting."  
  
"OK I'll be there soon." He turned to Malon. "Sorry Malon I gotta go, there's a meeting a have to attend. Did you want to...you know...do something later?"  
  
"Oh...that would be great!"  
  
"Well then," Link said saddling Epona, "I guess I'll see ya later. And with he rode off to the castle.  
  
  
In the dank dark cave in what was now the Dark World, formally the Golden Land, a man sat on a throne of blood and bones. A small pig like thing walked up to him and bowed.  
  
"Your eminence, we have searched everywhere and have not yet turned up the portal."  
  
The man stood up and eyed the pig until he finally spoke.   
  
"Have you searched the Death Mountain caves?"  
  
The pig hesitated. "Uh sir, we tried, but the men never came back, many monsters reside in the caves, they seem to be immune to your control."  
  
"Yes! That must be where it is hidden." He looked back at the pig. "You, take all the forces we have and attack the monsters I want that portal."  
  
"Uh...sir, I was wondering what you want the portal for, to return to Hyrule?"  
  
"No, nonsense. When I lived with Gerudo they taught me of the life force that the Golden Land holds deep within the ground, and rumor has it that there is a portal that connects the surface with the life force inside the ground. Now if I could tap that power I would be invincible!" He said raising his fist high into the air.  
  
"But sir, the land is now polluted, the life force could now not possibly exist."  
  
"Fools! The power is still there, but it is evil power! There is no better power to use against the seal that those fool sages used to put me in here. Soon I will be the ruler of Hyrule, NO THE WORLD! For I am Ganondrof, King Of Evil! Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha."  
  
  
  
Link walked through the castle into the meeting room and seated himself by Saria, his childhood friend. He looked around and saw all of the sages were there, Rauru, Ruto, Darunia, Impa, Nabooru, even Zelda. She looked to him and nodded, he returned the nod.  
  
"Oh Hi, Link, we've been waiting for you."  
  
"Thanx, sorry I'm late."  
  
Rauru, the sage of Light and leader of the sages stood from where he was seated.  
  
"Now that everyone is here we can commence with the meeting...as you all know after Link so valiantly defeated Ganon, he was locked away by us in the Dark World. And lately I and all the other sages have sensed a dark power emanating from the Dark World. Now as if I remember right, legend has it that beneath the soil of the Golden Realm there was a power of immense proportions, and the only way to retrieve it was to find the portal leading to the secret chamber in which it flows into. Now since the realm was distorted by Ganon's evil wish and made evil the power now has the opposite effect, instead of doing good, it does evil, and if Ganon could harness that power," Rauru stared sternly into the eyes of each seated in the room, "There would be no stopping him."   
  
"Well then how do we stop him?" Link inquired.  
  
"That, Link, I do not know. But I do know is that we sealed Ganon in the Dark World and trying to break the seal to get inside would be too dangerous, I'm afraid that we must wait for him to make the first move."  
  
-Author's note- Sorry again it took me so long to get the first part up. Next-Lt. Shane finds out what is required for him to make major! Again please r/r!  



End file.
